Worlds So Small
I'm back with yet another collab with the amazingly awesome friend of mine, Dana! We love the Regular Show so we just had to write about it. I'm writing as Margaret and Dana is writing as Eileen. This is set right after the episode Steak Me Amadeus, in case you were wondering. :) Chapter 1: Margaret's P.O.V I don't talk. His hand lays on the arm rest and I resist the urge to hold it, squeeze it softly, but the stunned look on his face as he drives me towards the airport. The sky with flaming red and irredesent orange, the sun sinking into the Earth. It was a beautiful night for him to ask me out...and I declined. I sigh under my breath. I hate myself sometimes. His eyes are driven straight ahead, ignoring the soft words escaping my mouth. If he could speak to me now, instead of drilling even more guilt inside me, what would he say? I just ruined of the biggest nights of his life. Tears start to fall down as I look at him. "Mordecai...say something, anything to me..." I rub one hand under my eye to wipe tears away. He doesn't even turn to look at me, not even slight recognition. Express some emotion Mordecai, tell me something, anything, just don't ignore me, Guilt cuts through me like a knife. I feel like I can't breathe. He manages to stop the car at a red light to look at me, emotionless. "What do you want me to say Margaret?" Turning back, he presses the gas pedal. I pull his arm. "I'm sorry...but Milton University...." I graze his arm gently and look at him with glossy eyes. "Is your dream...I know." He scowls, pulling into the airport parking lot. "You prefer that than me..." He mutters under his breath. I ignore the pain as he stops the car. He pops open the trunk and I crawl out of the car. Pulling the suitcase out of the trunk, I walk towards Mordecai. He sighs, digging his hands in his pockets. He kicks his boot in the ground. He tries to ignore my presence, but sighs as he looks up in defeat. "What Maragret?" His body shifts awkwardly. I never wanted to hurt him, especially not this way. I try to think of how to say. I look at him, trying to think of all to say, but words can't fit together. Instead, I pull his body closer to mine and kiss him, one hand twisting on the suitcase handle. Tears start to escape my eyes, but I keep my body there, trying to manage the feeling of him, but then pull away. The final words I can manage to say is "Goodbye Mordecai," before I start to cry again. I turn away, moving towards the silver double doors. I walk in with a sigh, my vision blurring. I just ruined it...I manage to pick up my cell to press Eileen's number. I manage to text her before I burst into tears again, water dripping onto the screen. She's probably daydreaming of Rigby. I groan, pressing the phone in my purse. At least she hasn't ruined her relationship with him yet. She's still in college, but she can still see her boyfriend. Why did my dream school have to be so far away...why didn't I say it nicer...why did I leave Mordecai alone, deserted in the parking lot with a broken heart. I rub away slight tears. I know one thing for sure... Milton University is going to be the worst decision of my life. The flight attendant calls over the intercom my flight. I press my body forward and walk down the silver ramp to the plane that awaits me. The gleam of it, how perfect it sits there. I don't want to take off. I want to run into Mordecai's arms and say I'm sorry. But I don't. It's a once in a lifetime chance. And Mordecai isn't. Or shouldn't be..isn't my dream, is he? Boarding the plane, I get my phone out to turn it off. I ignore all Eileen's messages, trying not to arouse the pain. I sit there by myself, imagining Mordecai in my arms as the plane gets ready to take off. I eat myself away in guilt. My stomach twists in knots as the plane lifts. My body shakes. I feel sick as the plane rises. If Mordecai was here with me....would he be congratulating me? I will never know. The letter is wrinkled now, filled with salty tears. This better be worth leaving. Category:Fan fiction Category:Romance